Micro-electrical-mechanical (MEMS) sensors are commonly used in computer devices (including cellphones, tablets, fitness trackers, drones, etc.) to provide one or more environmental conditions to a processor, such as pressure information, acceleration information, rotation information and/or other suitable information. Current state-of-the-art MEMS sensors use variable capacitors (capacitive sensing) as a transduction method between the electrical and mechanical domains of the MEMS sensor converting mechanical displacement into an electrical signal. However, variable capacitors (capacitive sensing) are inherently non-linear and currently require up to 20 parameters of correction to generate the required linear output. Moreover, a nonlinear response results in poor performance in high g acceleration environment. Furthermore, nonlinearity causes vibration rectification error (VRE), which drives the pressure in the accelerometer cavity.